


Sweet Release

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's gone missing and Jack is going crazy looking for him.  When the Tok'ra arrive with information, Jack isn't sure he trusts them, but SG-1 heads out.  What they find when they arrive is not what Jack was expecting.  Daniel is being held in an alien compound that serves as an intergalactic brothel.  Jack attempts to rescue Daniel, but getting him out of there is only the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Release

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a lot longer than I expected to find my way into this piece...but once I did it just kept going. I meant to have a 2k to 5k story, and ended up with nearly 12k. Not sure I totally got to a completely uninhibited Daniel. Hope you like it! WARNINGS: Dub-Con (borderline non-con), first time. In two parts because I'm verbose.

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Carter!” Jack doubled his pace away from the conference room, headed for the locker room to suit up.

“Sir!”

He stopped and whirled. “What?”

She huffed and shook her head. “We can’t just go roaring in there, not with what the Tok’ra—“

He held up a finger and she stopped mid sentence. He took two steps toward her. “They left him there, Carter.” His voice was low and filled with fury.

She licked her lips and nodded. “They aren’t even certain it’s him, sir.”

Jack squashed the panic that came with the thought that it might not be. Daniel had been gone too long and the search was leading them nowhere. If this wasn’t Daniel, the chances of ever finding him were dwindling pretty damn close to zero.

“Which is why we’re going.” He turned and headed for the door to the locker room. He didn’t want to argue about it. He knew it was dangerous, he knew they needed to be careful. But Daniel was out there. Alone. The prisoner of some…person. Someone who even the Goa’uld respected, traded with.

He hadn’t caught all the details, expected Carter was conferring with the goddamn Tok’ra now to get all the information that she could.

A week. It had been a week since their operative had been there and seen Daniel. A whole goddamn week. And who knew what they were putting Daniel through, what kinds of torture they were submitting him too? It made Jack sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

It didn’t help that guilt gnawed at him, churning in his stomach. Guilt over the last fight; his last words to Daniel had been short. “I gotta go.” It was his way of ending it so he could get out of there, get away from the knot in his stomach that spending time with Daniel seemed to lead to.

Jack never was very good with the whole emotions thing. And when those emotions warred with his sense of logic, it was easier to ignore them. Push them away. Except then Daniel had to go and disappear and Jack was right back to looking them in the face.

None of that mattered though, as long as Daniel was still missing. All that mattered was finding Daniel and bringing him home safe.

He was nearly suited up when Teal’c entered the room, nodding in greeting. “General Hammond requires your presence.”

Jack stood, kicking his locker shut. “Suit up. We’re going as soon as Hammond agrees.”

“You seem certain he will.”

“It’s Daniel.” Jack said, squinting at the plaintive tone in his voice when he said it.

“Indeed.”

 

 

“Sir, it’s Daniel.” Jack found himself saying again minutes later, staring down General Hammond in his office.

“It might be Doctor Jackson. It might not be.” Hammond countered. “Colonel, I understand your determination, but SG-1 is needed on the front lines against the Goa’uld.”

“With all due respect, SG-1 needs Daniel, sir.” Jack huffed and rubbed at his face. It was more than that. Jack felt responsible for Daniel, for his disappearance, for not being with him. For running away every time their friendship got complicated. “I’m not looking for a full scale assault, General. Simple recon, we go in and confirm that it’s Daniel, get enough intel to decide how to liberate him if it is.”

Hammond scratched at the back of his head. “Twenty four hours, Colonel. Take SG-18 to watch your backs.”

 

 

“Sir?”

“Carter?” Jack O’Neill came to a stop beside her and followed her pointing finger.

“According to the information we got from the Tok’ra, the compound is just over that ridge.”

“And what are we expecting to find?”

She looked at him, concern in her blue eyes. “The public face of the community is a man named Hablin. He serves a ‘god’ only known as Lord.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “He is widely respected, but little is known of him. He is not Goa’uld, however.”

They’d been over this of course, before they’d left the SGC. But he was uncertain and worried for Daniel…and Jack hated feeling as helpless as he had been in the last forty five days.

Daniel had disappeared out from under a marine escort on a planet that was supposedly safe while inspecting some ruins he thought might lead him to some Ancient something or other. Just disappeared.

Only Daniel could disappear so efficiently from under the watchful noses of two SG marine teams. Jack huffed and nodded. “Teal’c, on point. Let’s move.” He turned and squinted toward the gate. He could just make out the dark forms of SG-18 taking up positions to guard the gate. “Colonel Barkin, this is O’Neill. We’re heading in. If we’re not back in twenty-four hours, return to base.”

“Yes, sir. Good luck.”

Twenty four hours. That was all he had before Hammond would demand they return and give up the search. Already they had spent a month with all but two SG teams committed to finding Daniel, exhausted all of their contacts, scoured the planet where he’d been when he disappeared, and this was the first solid lead they’d come across.

 

 

They stopped in the shadows of the tree line, looking down at the beige rock walls of the compound. It didn’t look so much like a fortress as it did a sprawling villa. Shouldn’t be too hard to get in. He could even see a good spot for climbing the wall, with trees for cover on the outside and a garden or something inside.

“You know, we could try the front door.” Carter said.

“We would be welcomed.” Teal’c said. “All are welcomed who wish to trade.”

“I don’t want to Trade, Teal’c. I want to get Daniel and get the hell out of here.”

The twin suns above them were moving toward setting. Jack eyed the wall. “What do we know about security?”

“Not much.” Carter said. “The Tok’ra only said that this ‘Lord’ isn’t someone to cross, and to be careful about eating or drinking anything that was offered.”

“Okay, you two set up camp here. I’m going to go poke around.”

“Poke around, sir?”

Jack held up a hand to ward off the argument. She was right. It was stupid. But it was Daniel. “I’ll be careful.”

She was looking at him like she wanted to protest, but he looked away. He knew what he was doing. Sort of. “Radio check every fifteen.”

He set off through the trees toward wall at a brisk pace. He couldn’t sit still, not knowing Daniel could be just over that wall. He found the spot and chose a tree. By the time he’d topped the wall, the first of the two suns was spreading red and orange over the horizon. He squinted against the light and worked down the wall.

The garden was small, filled with exotic flowers and fountains. The smell was intoxicating. Sweet. Arousing even. A smell like coconut and jasmine. It was almost like it seeped into his skin, caressing him.

Jack shook his head to clear it. He moved swiftly through the garden to a gate. Damn alien plant life.

Outside the gate was an alley between walls. Jack eased into the alley and moved as quietly as he could through the shadows.

He passed a gate through the inner wall and looked. Beyond the wall seemed to be a courtyard of sorts, with a small pool. Jack kept moving. The gates seemed to be evenly spaced, the courtyards beyond them identical. Some were occupied, others were empty.

Then he stopped. His heart was thundering as he backed up two steps and peered into the fifth courtyard. Daniel.

He was alone. He looked…good. Not like a prisoner at all. Jack set his hand on the gate. To his amazement, it wasn’t locked. He opened it slowly and slipped inside, hugging the shadows along the wall.

“Daniel.” His exaggerated whisper bounced off the stone walls and Jack cringed back into the shadows, ready to hide if it brought out guards. He wasn’t sure what this was, or why Daniel was laying there in the dying rays of two setting suns, naked but for the silver cuffs on his wrists.

He only knew that he had found Daniel. Finally. Relief flooded through him, followed closely by concern. Daniel’s eyes opened slowly.

Daniel’s head lifted, scanning the courtyard. The pool was between them. To Jack’s right was a building of some sort. All around them were walls.

“Jack?” There was a question in the word, a question and concern. His blue eyes narrowed, zeroing in on the place where Jack stood shrouded in shadow.

Jack inched forward, raising a hand to gesture for quiet. Daniel stood abruptly, sending the lounge chair skittering. “Jack!”

Before Jack could do much more than step out of the shadow, Daniel was on top of him, arms wrapped around him, naked body melted against his. “I missed you!” Daniel said fervently.

Daniel’s skin was warm from the sun, his touch comforting, at least until his nakedness registered again. He could feel Daniel’s cock against his leg. He liked it, almost reached for it, then shook his head again. It had to be the flowers, messing with his head.

Jack put his hands on Daniel’s shoulders and pushed him back enough to look at him. “You all right?” He looked Daniel over, still expecting marks of torture or wounds or bruises…instead all he found was Daniel, his cock half hard and the silver cuffs that looked like more than jewelry, but not quite like restraints. An amber light was glowing in the center of them.

Daniel nodded distractedly, his eyes tracing Jack’s face.

“Where are your clothes?” Jack forced his eyes back to Daniel’s face. He was oddly flushed, and Daniel’s closeness was disconcerting somehow.

Daniel frowned at Jack, then looked down at himself. “I don’t know. Why?”

“Why?” Jack didn’t have time for any Daniel weirdness. “We need to move. Before someone finds out I’m here.”

“Move?” Daniel shook his head as if he were confused. “Move where?”

“I’m taking you home.”

Daniel took a step back and Jack averted his eyes. “I belong here.” Daniel said. “You could too.” He moved close again, taking Jack’s hand. “It feels so good Jack….you could never imagine. Let me show you.” Daniel lifted Jack’s hand to his mouth, kissing it.

“What the hell?” Jack pulled his hand free. Something was definitely not right. Jack squinted at his friend. “Daniel, I don’t know what’s going on here, but clothes or not, we’re going.”

“Jack, let me show you.” Daniel’s hand cupped to his face. “It can feel so good.”

Daniel’s face was close to his and moving closer. Jack stumbled back until he was against the wall. Daniel’s lips met his. Jack yanked his head away, cracking it on the stone wall. “Daniel. What are you doing?” Jack licked his lips, tasting Daniel on them. He was hot, his face flushed, his heart thumping.

Daniel pouted at him. Then the amber light became a red light, flashing on the cuff at his wrist. “Oh…I have to go. It’s my turn.”

Jack reached for him as he stepped back. “Daniel!”

“Come back tomorrow, I’ll show you…”

And just like that, Daniel was gone, disappearing into the building before Jack could do more than stare.

Jack wanted to follow him, but not knowing what was going on inside that building meant it was better to retreat, gather more intelligence and plan their next step.

At least now they were sure that the information passed to them by the Tok’ra was correct. And, Daniel was alive and well. To some degree. He was confused, or brainwashed or something, but he was alive.

He slipped back through the gate and down the alley. The smell in the garden was stronger, big dark blue flowers seeming to exude the scent as he brushed by them. He reached the spot where he’d climbed the wall into the compound, as the dark settled over him, the suns gone beyond the distant hills. He cleared the wall and set out at a brisk pace to meet up with the rest of his team.

Carter was the first to break cover, stepping from behind a tree. “Daniel?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, it was him.” He sighed and shook his head. He brushed at the dust clinging to his pants from the flowers. “He’s…confused. Brainwashed or something. I’m not sure.”

He wasn’t hurt, and it didn’t look like he ever had been. Brainwashing was the only thing Jack could think of. Well, that and the way his lips felt…the way Daniel’s cock looked, the incredible smell on his hands. No. He took a deep breath and broke out his canteen to wash the pollen off of him. “We’ll go in and get a better look around the place in the morning.”

“Yes sir.”

 

 

Jack sat first watch, fuming over Daniel. Something was very not right. He didn’t sleep, even after Teal’c relieved him. He was sitting on his bedroll, pulling out a power bar when Teal’c nodded toward the path that led to the gate.

A young man was approaching, maybe fourteen, his hands folded inside big sleeves on a robe that dragged the ground. He bowed low, his eyes averted. “Come. You are welcome.”

Jack got up slowly, making eye contact with Carter as he stood. She nodded, standing and moving to gather her things. “We’re welcome…where?” Jack asked.

Again the boy bowed. “Within.”

“Descriptive little bugger, aren’t you?”

“Come.” The boy turned and headed back the way he came. Teal’c looked to Jack and when Jack nodded, Teal’c followed behind the boy. Jack wasn’t sure he trusted the kid, but they’d obviously lost the element of surprise. Maybe they really could negotiate a trade and get Daniel back without too much trouble.

With Carter bringing up the rear, Jack set off behind Teal’c. The boy led them around to the front gates of the compound, which opened without sound. “Come.” He gestured and walked until they were inside a wide, open room with marble floors and walls of what looked like copper and mammoth arched windows looking out into gardens.

“Welcome, people of the Tauri.” Jack whirled to the speaker, shocked that he had come into the room so quietly. He was tall -- had to be seven foot easily -- and thin, with pale hair and pale skin and the palest blue eyes Jack had ever seen. “I am Hablin, your humble host.”

Jack was fairly sure there was nothing humble about their host. “You must be Colonel O’Neill. Daniel has told me so much about you.” Hablin gestured to his left, and Jack was surprised again to see Daniel standing there.

He was clothed at least this time, in a long robe not unlike the boy’s. His hands were folded in front of him, the cuffs hidden in the sleeves and his eyes looked red. “Daniel?”

He looked up briefly, meeting Jack’s eyes, then looking to Hablin before returning his eyes to the ground.

Jack looked to Hablin. “What’s wrong with him? What have you done to him?”

“There is nothing wrong, Colonel, I assure you. Daniel has had a long night, and should be resting, but he asked to accompany me to greet you, and so he has. You may go to bed now Daniel.”

Daniel looked up at them, then nodded. “Thank you.” His exuberance from the night before was gone and his body sagged.

“Just one minute.” Jack said, holding up a finger. “Daniel. Daniel!”

“You may see him again, once he is rested.” Hamblin said, his voice pleasant. “If we can come to an agreement on price.” The man’s pale eyebrow lifted. “He is one of our most requested pleasures. Now then, what have you brought to trade?”

“Pleasures?” Jack sputtered, tearing his eyes from Daniel’s retreating back.

Hablin smiled and seemed pleased. “He has been a most welcome addition to our Lord’s family. I trust you are here in search of the pleasure only He can give.”

“We aren’t here for any of that.” Carter interjected before Jack could respond. “We only came to take Daniel home.”

“Oh, I’m afraid that’s quite impossible. Daniel belongs here with us now.”

“Like hell he does.” Jack started to push past Hablin, only to find himself pushing against solid air, like there was an invisible brick wall in front of him.

“He made a choice. He stays.” Hablin’s voice ran cold, but then he smiled. “I’m sure that you will come to understand. Please, let Marin show you to our lounge. You may eat and relax. I will see to my other guests and when I return we can negotiate.”

 

 

Jack paced the plush lounge. The odd blue flowers were arranged in bundles on the table and around the room. He couldn’t smell them, but he imagined he could feel them, worming into him. Making him want…food, touch, music. Sensuality.

“I said it was a place where transactions of a personal nature took place.” Teal’c said, watching Jack’s movement. “The system Lords seek pleasure here, as do many others.”

“You didn’t say brothel.” Jack snapped. It explained Daniel’s nakedness. It explained…hell, it didn’t explain anything. “We have to get him out of here.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be as easy as we’d like.” Sam said, lifting a piece of fruit and sniffing at it, before dropping it back onto the platter she’d taken it from. “I mean, we don’t know much about the place, or the people here. Even the Tok’ra would only say that they couldn’t help.”

“It is said that this god protects those who serve him.” Teal’c offered, his hands behind his back.

“But not Goa’uld.” Jack was highly agitated. He paced. “What then?”

“He is never seen by any but those who serve him.” Teal’c said. “His true identity is unknown.

“I can’t believe Daniel chose this.” Carter said.

“Daniel didn’t choose this.” Jack responded, running a hand through his hair. “Not on his own. Did you see him?”

Carter nodded. “I saw. It could be drugs. His hands were shaking.”

“Perhaps Colonel O’Neill is correct and he has been brainwashed.” Teal’c said, raising an eyebrow.

Jack growled in frustration. His friend was being forced to whore himself to whoever would pay the price. Including Goa’uld. Jack frowned and looked back at Teal’c. “I don’t get it. Why would the Goa’uld come here and pay for it when they have slaves?”

“It is said that the pleasure one receives here can not compare to anywhere else. The Lord is said to gift his workers with a power to entice and please a human body that even the Goa’uld can not duplicate.”

“He speaks the truth, Colonel.” Jack jumped, his hand landing on his sidearm as he turned to find Hablin behind him. Damn, but he was quiet. Jack had to force his hand off his gun, inhaling deeply.

“Our Lord is most generous, and he gives without reserve to those who serve him. The pleasure to the human body can not be paralleled anywhere in the known galaxy.”

“I’d like to meet this god of yours.” Jack said, lifting an eyebrow.

“That is quite impossible I am afraid. He is receiving offerings now.”

“All right then, I want to see Daniel.”

“As I said, that can be arranged, for the right price.”

Jack’s anger was climbing. “I don’t want to…sleep with him. I want to talk to him.” His mind flashed to the kiss in the courtyard, to the rush of arousal. He inhaled and forced himself to concentrate on Hablin.

Hablin smiled graciously, bowing slightly. “It is all time, Colonel, no matter how you choose to spend it. Time he might otherwise be entertaining another client. There have been requests.”

Somehow that irked Jack and he cocked his head. “Who?”

“Our clients come to us because we are discreet, Colonel. Now, what have you to trade?”

 

 

It took Jack’s watch, a long bladed knife of Teal’c’s and all of the chocolate Carter had in her pack, but eventually, Hablin led Jack down the long halls and confusing corridors until he was sure they were going in circles just to make it harder to find his way out. He’d left Carter and Teal’c with orders to wait outside the compound walls, where he’d climbed in the day before.

The plan was to drag Daniel out through the courtyard just as soon as Hablin walked away. They’d figure the rest out back on Earth.

Finally, Hablin stopped beside an ornate door. “Pleasure awaits.” The door opened and Hablin was gone, just as quietly and quickly as he had come.

Jack stepped into the room tentatively. “Daniel?”

The room was warm and decorated kind of like something out of Arabian Nights, with pillows and curtains and a raised bed draped in silk. Off to his left were glass doors through which he could see the courtyard where he’d found Daniel. Daniel smiled, turning beside the bed. The walls and silks were the same color as those damn flowers, and he could see more of the flowers in vases around the room and growing in planters on the courtyard. “Jack. I’m so happy to see you.”

His blue eyes sparkled and he stepped down quickly, crossing to Jack to hug him, his whole body pressed to Jack’s. Jack let him hold him for a moment, then pushed him back while stepping away. Daniel frowned slightly.

Jack waved a hand at his nakedness. “Clothes?”

Daniel shook his head with a smile. “I missed your humor, Jack.” He took Jack’s hand and led him toward the bed.

Jack pulled back. “Wait.”

Again, Daniel frowned. “Why?”

“I don’t put out on the first date.” Jack’s mouth was dry. His mind swam with dreams he’d tried to forget, images of Daniel that followed him, haunted him, only this time Daniel was always naked.

Daniel smiled and turned back to him, one finger falling on his mouth to shush him. “Relax. It’s okay.” He took Jack’s hand again. He wanted to pull his hand away, but he wanted Daniel close too.

Daniel encouraged him to sit on the bed. Jack shook his head. This was wrong. He pushed against Daniel’s shoulder when he leaned in to kiss him. It was weird and warm…hot really, when he thought about it.

Jack shook his head. What was he thinking? No. “Daniel. Stop.” Jack licked his lips. They tasted like Daniel. Fuck. He was supposed to be getting them out of there, not letting Daniel seduce him. “Just stop.” He pushed Daniel away and stood. “Damn, it’s hot in here.”

“Let me help.” Daniel wandered to a table and poured water into a glass. “It’s cold.”

Jack took the glass and sipped. The cold seeped into him and made him want more. The glass was half gone before he remembered Carter’s warning. “Okay, let’s find your clothes. So we can…” Jack lost track of why Daniel’s clothes were important as Daniel’s finger pressed to his lips.

“Let me show you.” Daniel murmured. His lips tingled where Daniel had touched. His kiss was slow, his lips sliding over Jack’s before his tongue licked against them, as if asking permission. Jack parted his lips, even though he was pretty sure he didn’t mean to do that. The room seemed to be spinning around him.

Jack put his hands on Daniel’s chest to push him away, but they just lay there against his skin. “Daniel.”

“Easy Jack.”

Some vague part of him realized that Daniel was undressing him, but he could still feel his lips and nothing made sense. He was supposed to be doing something. Drugs. The water was drugged. Jack’s brain moved sluggishly, but his body didn’t move at all.

The room pulsed around him as Daniel guided him back to the bed, kneeling to take Jack’s boots off. Jack tried to shake the feeling of arousal, of need. He didn’t want Daniel. Not like this anyway.

He blinked as his body told him differently. His body did want Daniel, just like this. He tried biting his tongue, hoping the pain would cut through the fog of the drug. “What is that smell?” It was familiar…comforting and arousing. Like coconuts and jasmine.

“Just breathe it in.” Daniel murmured, sliding back up Jack’s legs. Jack’s bare legs, he realized belatedly. When had that happened? “It’ll feel so good, Jack. Sweet. A release unlike any other.”

“Daniel…” He found it hard to talk—or concentrate—when Daniel’s tongue was in his mouth. He pushed back and scrambled away, or at least out from under Daniel.

“I don’t usually have to work this hard.” Daniel said, sitting in the spot Jack had just left.

“I’m not going to take advantage of you. I’m not doing this.” Jack gestured wildly while his head filled with all the things he _would like_ to do.

“I want you to.” Daniel said.

“That’s the drugs or brainwashing. It’s not you.”

Daniel’s smile was a little sad. “I’m here because I chose to be here, Jack. I’m here with you because I want you to be with me. Out of all the ones who asked for me, I chose you.”

While Jack was parsing through that, wondering who else had asked for him, Daniel leaned toward him, his hand cupping around Jack’s cock in his boxers. His eyes were sparkling. “You want this too, Jack. Just let go.”

“We need to get you out…out…Fuck.” Daniel’s mouth was sliding over him, over the cotton of his boxers. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt and so much more than he’d dreamed. “Daniel…” Jack reached for him, shaking his head. He had to fight this. He couldn’t do this.

“Need you Jack.” Daniel pushed him down onto his back and pulled his boxers down, leaving him naked on the bed. “Need you. Want you.”

His brain was still yelling all the reasons why they couldn’t, shouldn’t, but his body was screaming things more like _yes_ and _now_ and then Daniel’s body was on top of his, and Jack’s cock was held in the soft iron grip of Daniel’s ass.

Daniel moved slowly, sliding over Jack’s cock and groaning in obvious pleasure. He leaned down, catching Jack’s lips and moaning into his mouth. Jack’s hands slid up Daniel’s side. “Please,” he murmured, though he wasn’t sure what it was he wanted now. “Daniel.”

“Shh…” Daniel’s lips brushed over his, down his chin.

Jack’s body was burning, his hands finding their way to Daniel’s hips, holding him while he moved up and down, and the sensation building inside Jack’s stomach was powerful.

“Hold on, Jack.” Daniel murmured, shifting slightly and changing the speed of his rise and fall. “It’s better if you wait.” He was kissing over Jack’s shoulders, his hands sliding up Jack’s arms.

There was a liquid sort of heat that seeped out of Daniel, surrounding Jack in a blanket of euphoria that had him forgetting himself, his toes curling into the mattress, his hips flexing and lifting and pushing his cock up into Daniel.

He was going to come. His hands squeezed around Daniel’s hips and Daniel sank onto him, taking him deep as Jack’s cock started to leak out his orgasm. He groaned with the pleasure as he came slowly, almost as if Daniel was somehow drawing out the orgasm…or maybe it was the drugs, but he couldn’t think past the need in his body as he came and came and his cock hurt, but it felt so good and he wondered if you could come to death. Then finally it was done and the heavy fog that had settled into his brain was lulling him to sleep.

He was vaguely aware of Daniel kissing him, hands touching him… blankets… then nothing.

Jack woke with a start, unsure of how long he’d been out. There was a soft haze in his head, or maybe it was in the room. He wasn’t exactly sure.

Daniel smiled softly at him, dressed in that same robe he’d been wearing before. “You should sleep. I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?” Jack sat up, then pulled the blankets to him as he realized he was naked. Naked and spent. He’d come. A lot. His body was waking up, wanting more. His head was spinning, lingering effects of the drugs and the incredible orgasm rippling through him.

“I have to give your offering.” Daniel crossed to him, holding up his wrists. The light in the cuffs was solid red. He kissed Jack’s forehead. “I won’t be long. Hablin hasn’t come for you, so you are welcome to stay. It means your gift is strong.”

“Offering?”

Daniel nodded. “I was right, wasn’t I? Better than any release you’ve ever had?”

Jack swallowed. He couldn’t deny that. Too much, too slow, too fucking hot watching Daniel ride him like that…Wait. He shook his head, but Daniel was gone, the door open. Jack grabbed at his pants and shoved himself into them, then his boots and shirt, grabbing his vest before he took off, trailing Daniel.

Fuck. This was bad. Jack pushed himself into his clothes. He had to get Daniel out of there, before—before what? Jack had already fucked him. Fucked him. Daniel. His Daniel. He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking with his dick, and get past the drugs. Obviously the water had something in it to loosen his control, take him past his inhibition; and the flowers…that smell. It was like floral Viagra or something.

He had to get them the hell out. Before Hablin _did_ come for him. Daniel moved stiffly through the corridors and up to an ornate door etched in gold and silver and set with gemstones. The doors opened as Daniel approached, gold-white light filling the hallway.

Daniel glided into the light, almost as if he were lifted. Jack moved fast, slipping in the doors, squinting against the light. The room was circular and in its center was…well, it looked almost like a man, though he was huge and the light seemed to emanate from him, surrounded him. All around the room men and woman lay in a stupor on giant pillows, all of them naked, like Daniel, and wearing the cuffs. The lights on the cuffs were a soft blue, glowing against the gold and white.

Daniel was moving toward the center, his robe fluttering away, his body wrapped in tendrils of light. His head was dropped back, his face slack. He floated, turned, and the light licked at him, cleaning him. There was no sound, as if the light absorbed it all and all that existed was the light and Daniel…Daniel, whose body was laying limp, except for his cock, which stood rigid and leaking as his body was held up by the light.

Belatedly Jack realized that only he had come to orgasm; Daniel hadn’t. He inched away from the doors as they started to open, watching as Daniel’s face contorted in ecstasy. The light grew brighter and brighter, until Jack couldn’t see Daniel at all. Then the light faded again and Daniel was lowered to the ground.

Two young men in robes pulled Daniel to the wall, laying him on an unoccupied pillow as a woman glided in from the hall, floating on the light, taking her place within the light-being. Jack watched to see if anyone would notice him, but they all seemed concerned with feeding this god of theirs.

Jack eased around naked bodies and made his way to Daniel. He squatted beside him. Daniel’s eyes were red, like they’d been that morning, and he seemed asleep. “Daniel.” Jack touched him, then pulled his hand away. His skin was hot to the touch, his body languid. “Come on Daniel, wake up.”

Daniel groaned as Jack pulled on him, his eyes opening slowly. “Jack?” His voice was strained, filled with confusion.

“We’re getting you out of here.” His knees protested, but Jack hefted Daniel up over his shoulder and made for the door. It was gliding open again to admit another and Jack moved past him fast. “Just hold on, Daniel.” He grabbed at his radio. “Carter, we’re coming to you.”

He got them back to Daniel’s room, laying him on the bed while he searched out clothing. Eventually, he found a robe and got Daniel wrapped in it. The lights on the gauntlets adorning Daniel’s wrists were blue, like the others in the room. Jack shook his head and tried waking Daniel up again.

“Come on, Daniel, snap out of it.”

Daniel groaned and his bloodshot eyes opened again, blinking and narrowing. “Where are we?”

“Never mind. Can you walk?”

“I’m not sure I can move. What’s wrong with me?”

“There isn’t time for that either. I’ll have to carry you.” He reached again for his radio. “Carter, you ready?”

“Ready and waiting.”

“We’re coming out.” He grabbed Daniel’s wrist and hefted him up and over his shoulder. He wasn’t sure how long he’d have before anyone noticed Daniel was missing, but he wasn’t going to stick around and find out either.

He got them out the door and around the pool. Kicking at the gate until it gave way. He was slow with the added weight, but he kept moving, through the alley ways and behind buildings until he reached the garden.

“Carter?” Jack growled. The flowers were opening, the scent filling the air. Daniel groaned.

“Just a minute, sir. We’re— “

He lost whatever else she was saying when the ground rocked under them and the sound of explosives filled the air behind them. A moment later, Teal’c was on top of the wall, reaching down for Daniel. Jack sighed in relief as the big guy lifted Daniel and eased him down the other side, presumably into Carter’s hands, then reached down to assist Jack,. He hit the ground and winced a little at the pain in his knees.

“What was that?”

“Distraction.” Carter said, grinning at him. “To cover our escape.”

He wasn’t going to argue. “To the gate. Double time.”

Teal’c hefted Daniel, who seemed to have faded back into unconsciousness, and they headed out at a run. “Colonel, this is O’Neill. We have Daniel and we’re coming fast. Dial the gate.”

He kept an eye open for pursuit, but none seemed to be coming. Not that it made him feel any better. He was starting to think the whole thing had been too easy.

The gate was open and Colonel Barkin was encouraging them to hurry. “Massive energy readings headed our way, sir. I suggest we hustle.”

Jack turned to look over his shoulder. The sky was gold. And moving. He shoved Teal’c and Daniel into the gate and dove in behind them, already yelling for the iris to close behind them.

There was a heavy thud as the iris closed and Jack lay back against the ramp where he’d fallen. So much for too easy.

 

 

“I have him sedated at the moment.” Dr. Frasier stuck her hands in the pockets of her lab coat and looked at him. “He’s only asking for you. He’s agitated.”

“What about the drugs?”

She sighed, nodding slowly. “They aren’t like anything I’ve seen. Levels and layers of them. There are compounds that he’s ingested, others absorbed through his skin and the airborne one that affected you as well. They seem to be affecting the centers of his brain that deal with pleasure, as well as decision making and emotion. His dopamine levels are high. I’ve been monitoring since he woke up and they keep increasing. I don’t know why.”

Jack looked through the observation window to the private room where Daniel was restrained to the bed. “The cuffs?”

She nodded, joining him at the window. “We haven’t found a way to get them off. They seem to be controlling something. Though obviously not the airborne or food born compounds.”

“So what now?”

“Maybe if you visit with him, he’ll calm down?” She sighed. “I’m running some more tests, but so far I haven’t identified a way to treat this, other than to let the withdrawal run its course.”

He nodded and watched Daniel toss lightly in his sleep. “Is he going to be okay?”

She patted his hand and sighed. “Honestly, Colonel? I don’t know.”

Jack nodded. “I’ll sit with him a while. Let me know when you have something.”

Hablin said Daniel had chosen to be there, and Daniel had said the same thing when they were alone together…which he didn’t want to think about. Every time he did his body reacted like he was a 17 year old kid horny for his prom date.

Daniel had seemed convinced. Sad, but convinced. Yet, when Daniel woke up in the room, after his glowing orgasm, he had seemed confused, not sure where he was or why. Which meant that there were holes in the brainwashing…or maybe the orgasm drained it all out of him and it had to be re-trained into him every time.

None of the people in that room looked as though they knew where they were.

Jack pulled a rolling stool up beside the bed and sat, one hand lifting to run a finger over the metal that circled Daniel’s wrist. The light was amber colored again. Jack frowned. Maybe the color of the light had something to do with the drug or the brainwashing. They had been flashing red when Jack was brought to Daniel. They had been solid red when Daniel had left him to go to his ‘Lord’.

“Jack.”

He looked up to find Daniel’s eyes open. He pulled his hand away. “Daniel.”

“I have to go back.”

Jack sighed. “No, you’re home. You’re safe.”

Daniel shook his head. “You don’t understand.”

“I understand enough.”

“No…no…Jack… please…” Daniel’s hand grabbed at him as much as he could with the restraints. “Need to…belong there…have to go back…have to serve…”

Jack stood and pressed Daniel back to the bed. “Right now you need to rest and let Dr. Frasier figure out what’s going on inside you.”

“He loves me, Jack… he wants me, needs me.” Daniel was getting frantic; monitors around them were starting to beep. “It feels so good Jack. Remember? Let me make it feel good.” His eyes were wild with need and Jack suddenly found himself leaning in like he was going to kiss him.

“Colonel?”

He pulled himself away, clearing his throat. “I think the sedative’s worn off.”

“Jack…please…please…”

It pulled on him, the need and desperation in Daniel’s voice. His body responded, flushing with heat he could feel in his face, his cock hardening.

“Okay Daniel, I need you to relax.” Daniel’s eyes flicked to Janet and he licked his lips.

“It feels so good. Just…let me up. I can show you. Then I can go back. You can go with me. He’d like you. He loves you.”

“No one’s going anywhere, Daniel. Not until we figure this out.” She patted his hand and he growled in frustration.

“I have to. I made a choice. I belong there. I belong there. I have to go back.” His voice trailed off as Janet fed a syringe into his IV. His mouth was still moving, but no sound was coming out.

Jack shook his head and turned to the doctor. “We have to get these things off.” He tapped at the metal.

She nodded in agreement. “I agree. The problem is, I’m not sure how. And once we find a way, I’m not sure how his body will react when we do.”

Jack looked down at Daniel. “It was flashing red when I found him, and he said he had to go, that it was his turn. Solid red after…when he had to go to be relieved. Then…it was blue after the thing with the lights, and he was normal…for Daniel.” He’d been vague in his debrief about the light show and the glowy sex. He owed Daniel some dignity.

She ran a finger over the amber light. “If it’s a cycle it would explain the changing levels of dopamine.” She frowned and leaned closer to one of the monitors. “I’m going to get some equipment in here. I don’t like the way his heart is beating. Colonel, I’m going to have to ask you to step outside.”

His body burned with need; even before he was fully awake Daniel could feel it, aching desire, fire in his veins, in his skin. He needed release. He needed to fill himself, to surrender it all to _him_.

The air around him was filled with an odd assortment of sounds. He wasn’t where he should be. He wasn’t where he needed to be. He opened one eye, blinking until he found focus. Someone’s face was swimming around hear his. 

“Daniel? Can you hear me?” 

He knew her, though for the moment he wasn’t sure why. “Yeah, I hear you,” he replied. He tried to lift his hand to rub at his eyes, only to find it was restrained. He rolled his head to look, too weak yet to lift his head. Both wrists were tied down. 

“Easy, you’re safe.”

Safe. It seemed like such an odd word. “Then why?” He tugged at his right wrist, then froze. Something was wrong. Missing. He craned his neck. The cuff was missing. In its place were thick, white bandages. That was bad.

“Daniel, calm down.”

He looked to find the left wrist still adorned with the cuff and relaxed just a little. “You have to put it back on.”

She shook her head. “No, Daniel. We’re not going to do that.”

“Janet.” He remembered suddenly. “I have to have them. Need them.”

Her hand brushed over his cheek. “I know it feels that way right now, but I promise it will get better. We’re going to wean you off, now that we’ve figured them out, okay?” Her hands fumbled with the bandages over the wrist, undoing the restraint and lifting the hand so he could see it. “It wasn’t easy to get off.”

“Jack.” He licked his lips. The light on the remaining gauntlet was getting dark. Soon it would blink red. His turn. Time to take the offerings, serve his purpose. He needed to get back before it went red. “I want to see Jack.”

She nodded. “You promise me you’ll stay calm this time?”

He nodded and she smiled. “Okay, I’ll get him.” 

She left the room and he was alone, one hand free. He fumbled for his other hand, but couldn’t quite reach to the restraint, but he could reach his cock. It was hard, needy. He couldn’t come though, not until he was back, not until _he_ wanted him. And first he needed an offering. He needed Jack. Jack’s offering had pleased _him_ greatly, Daniel knew from the intensity of his own release, the greatness of his reward.

The door opened and closed and Jack was there, looking down at him. “Hey.”

“Jack.” Daniel’s free hand closed around Jack’s wrist. “Jack.”

Jack nodded, but didn’t lean in. “Feeling better?”

Daniel brought Jack’s hand to his cock and pressed in. “Jack…before it’s red. Let me…let me up…let me touch you.”

Jack shook his head. “No. Dr. Frasier says you need to rest, get your strength back.” He pulled his hand away. “And I’m not doing that.” He moved away. His eyes lifted to the observation window. “People are watching.”

“Jack, I have to….I have to. Please…help me.” The need was pounding through him, to give himself over to it, to the glow, the wash of freedom and euphoria, to feel Jack inside him, knowing that he was giving as much pleasure as his frail human body could, even though it was only a fraction of what his Lord could give.

“I am helping, Daniel.” Jack said from across the room. “It may not feel like it—“

“It hurts Jack. It hurts. I miss him. I need him. Need you.” Daniel struggled, but managed to sit up, and found he could reach the restraint that held his left had down. He got it loose and slid on shaky legs to the ground. “Need to make it good. Let me make it good.” He knew if he got close enough the power would take over, the power given to him by his Lord to seduce, to get what it was his Lord needed most. “Jack…I love you. Want to make you feel good.” 

“Daniel, stop.” Jack was backing away and Daniel felt the movement in the observation room, others watching; they were coming to stop him, but he kept moving, kept reaching for Jack, until Jack’s back was against the wall and Daniel’s hand found his shirt, holding on tightly. 

“Jack, need you so much.” His body was thrumming with the need, pulling him, and Daniel licked his lip as he leaned in to kiss him. “Please.” He exhaled, letting the moist air kiss over Jack’s barely open lips, moist air kissed with the power to seduce. He sighed a little, feeling Jack melt beneath him. “That’s it.”

Daniel’s hand was on Jack’s cock, through his pants. “Need.” Daniel whispered. He slithered down to one knee, his mouth already open, even before he started to unzip Jack’s pants.

“No.” Jack pushed him and Daniel fell backward, his aching cock bobbing under the thin hospital gown. “No, Daniel.” 

Jack was angry, he could feel it. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please.” Daniel shook his head. He had to make Jack stay. “Please.” He took a deep breath. Soon it would be too late. The light would be solid red and he’d have no offering. He would fail. He would die.

He pulled at the neck of the hospital gown until it tore open. “Please Jack, just stay with me.” 

He could feel the rush of it, fire pooling in is cock. He got to his feet, but had no where to go. The amber light died and the red flashed, burned. Daniel grabbed at the wall, at Jack…anything to keep from falling over. Any minute it would be over. Any moment, the red light would be solid red and he would be dead. When his light was red it was time to surrender, time to release the offering. Without one he was unworthy. He would orgasm until there was nothing left and he would die empty and alone.

He doubled over, cradling his cock. This was when he’d be there, with _him_ , offering him everything for another bliss filled release. It didn’t hurt there. Not like this. 

“Daniel?” That was Janet again, shining a light in his eyes. He blinked and pulled away. 

“Jack?” Sweat was running in his eyes, he couldn’t see. “Jack!”

Strong hands grabbed his shoulders. “Right here, Daniel.” 

Daniel nodded. If he was going to die, he wanted Jack by his side. “Hurts.” Daniel sank to the floor, bringing Jack with him. As his knees touched the concrete floor, his cock began to spew endlessly, his whole body shaking as he came. “Jack.” He whispered the name as darkness swooped in to claim him.

 

It was more than just drugs. Some of the effects of the gauntlets were similar to the effects of the sarcophagus, some like alcohol. Janet explained it all to him, but mostly Jack let the words wash over him, holding on to the first ones she’d said: Daniel would probably be okay. 

It might be a long road to recovery and the withdrawal would be bad, but he’d make it. In the end the rest didn’t matter. He’d let Carter deal with the technical stuff, let Hammond make the decision about the planet and how to deal with it. Beyond making his own recommendation that they drop about forty five nukes on the place from space. One for every day they’d kept Daniel away from him. 

Jack spent his time sitting with Daniel, watching him sleep, rolling him to his side when he threw up, holding his hand when he thought no one was watching. There were times when Daniel’s eyes would open, when he’d beg incoherently. At least this time he wasn’t violent. Not like the withdrawal from the sarcophagus, when Daniel had nearly killed him trying to get back.

Not that Jack was taking any chances. They kept him restrained once the vomiting was over.

Carter worked out the cuff’s finer controls and they slowly weaned Daniel from the last of the effects. When they finally removed it, Daniel had settled into a quieter sleep.

Still, Jack didn’t leave. He’d shower, crash in visitor’s quarters for a few hours, but he always came back to Daniel’s side. During the day he’d read the sports pages out loud, figuring he’d eventually annoy Daniel enough that he’d wake up just to shut Jack up. At night, he watched Daniel. And he thought about what he had done and what it would mean.

It wasn’t like it was the first time Jack had fucked up a friendship with fucking. It just had never been a friendship as important to him as this one. He’d always been aware on some level that there was potential there. It was unconsciously the reason he’d been so hostile to the idea of Daniel on the team in the first place.

Oh, he’d hidden it behind complaints of “civilian” and “scientist” and “geek”…but the truth was something Jack had hidden far, far deeper. A truth he’d had to face the first time he’d lost Daniel. He’d been at Daniel’s side then too. Held his hand, sort of. Watched him melt away.

Since then they had danced around it, with Jack burying it over and over, only to have Daniel find ways to dig it up. Jack was pretty sure he didn’t do it consciously, that this was never something Daniel wanted. 

Which only made what Jack had done, what Jack had allowed to happen, that much worse. He wouldn’t be surprised if Daniel never wanted to see him again once this was over.

Until then, Jack wasn’t leaving him alone.

It was nearly a week after they got the second cuff off before Daniel was awake for more than a few minutes.

His eyes rolled open and Jack offered a smile. “Welcome back.”

His eyes closed again, then opened. “Am I dreaming?”

Jack shook his head. “Nope.”

“Am I dead?”

“No, but you don’t look so good.”

Daniel closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. He lifted his arms and opened his eyes to see. “How long?” His voice was scratchy and soft as he set his hands back down.

“About two weeks since you collapsed. A few days before that we brought you home.”

Daniel pressed his lips together. “I should be dead. I thought I was dying.”

“If it helps, you tried a few times.” Jack said, trying to inject some humor into the moment.

Daniel shivered, crossing his arms over his chest. “I thought…if I left them…him.” He shook his head. “My head hurts.”

Jack nodded at him. “It should. Doc says it’ll get better.”

Daniel looked lost lying there, unable to look at Jack. “Hey, you’re okay.”

It took a few minutes, but Daniel shook his head. “I don’t think I am. I…I…I’m so sorry, Jack.”

“Time enough for sorry later.” He didn’t want to hear Daniel apologize, not when it was Jack’s fault. ”You just concentrate on getting back on your feet. The team needs you.”

Daniel’s face flushed, not that Jack could blame him. He’d been forced to let total strangers fuck him for the sick pleasure of some being posing as a god. Jack pressed his lips together. “Carter said she would bring you some books once you felt up to it.”

Daniel’s eyes closed. “Please…I don’t want to see anyone.”

“Fair enough.” Jack stood, not sure how to ease his friend’s pain. “I have some…stuff to do. I’ll be back.”

 

Daniel watched Jack leave and swallowed hard. He should be dead. Dead would be easier. Dead would mean he didn’t have to face them, not after…he rubbed his hands over his face and tried to pull himself together.

He could still feel the weight of the gauntlets, the pounding pulse as power poured into him, the euphoria of release. He craved it. He craved _him_. He was shaking as he pulled back the blanket and sat up slowly. He had to go back. The need burned inside him, in his blood.

His legs wobbled, but held. One step from the bed and he was grabbing for the mattress to keep from falling over.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

He turned to find Janet in the doorway, arms crossed. “I…I need to…I can’t stay.” Daniel licked his lips. “He needs me.”

She shook her head. “That’s the drugs talking, Daniel. They’re still working out of your system.”

“No.” He shook his head. “Please, Janet. You have to understand.” It wasn’t as strong as it was before, but he could feel it inside him.

“What I understand is that you need rest and time to recover. Let’s get you back into bed.”

She came close, her hand gentle on his arm. She smelled warm, familiar. “You smell good.” Daniel said, his hand rising to her face as he leaned in to kiss her. He needed release…he needed to feel that touch. His lips brushed hers, but she pulled back hard.

“Daniel!”

He gasped and turned away. “God, Janet. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Except that he did, on some level. He needed touch, he needed to feel skin on skin, the power of a partner’s release filling him, giving him what _he_ needed. 

“Lets get you back into bed.” Janet’s hands were hot on his skin and they made him ache with desire. “I can give you something to help you sleep.”

Daniel nodded. Sleep was better. At least asleep he wouldn’t be accosting his friends. She pulled blankets up around him and disappeared, coming back in a few minutes with a syringe. “I promise, it will get better.” 

Her hands stroked over his fevered forehead as he sank into sleep. Into dreams of Jack’s body under his, filling him, dreams of the others who had filled him, made him worthy…dreams of giving himself, of being taken in by power unlike anything he’d ever known, loved completely.

 

The room held the illusion of privacy. They weren’t letting him leave the base, but at least they’d let him out of the infirmary with its observation windows and the feeling that he was on display. 

His skin crawled when they looked at him. They knew what he was. What he had done. Even if Jack had promised him that he was sparing on the details, they knew enough. He walked from the room to his office and back again without ever looking up. At least if he was working he could pretend.

In the room though, with the door closed and nothing but the bed and a desk and a television, there was no pretending. There was guilt and shame. And there was need.

Even now. 

He was pretty sure he’d never see Jack again. Not after the last three times they’d been alone in a room together. He had thought he was in control, until Jack walked in. 

Three weeks since he’d wakened to Jack’s hand in his and a throbbing headache. Three weeks and the sound of Jack’s voice was enough to make Daniel hard.

The last time had been days ago, and Daniel had been largely alone since. He’d gotten Jack pinned against the door and kissed him. For a moment, he’d been convinced that Jack was kissing him back. Then Jack was pushing him away, telling him that it was just the drugs, the control…that Daniel didn’t know what he was doing.

And maybe he was right. Daniel sighed and sat down on the bed. Maybe it was all just the situation, the power of whatever being the thing was that had taken him. He never did learn if it had a name or what it was. He only knew that it made him feel good. Wanted. Loved.

He was Lord, and Daniel his humble and willing servant.

Daniel hugged a pillow to his chest and leaned back against the headboard. It wasn’t love. He was aware of that now. The distance made it seem less real…but there…then…it had seemed real. It felt real.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” 

He was surprised to find Sam at the door when it opened. “I was just heading home and I thought I’d stop and see if you needed anything.”

He sat up, brushing a hand through his hair self-consciously. “I’m…I’d say good, but we’d both know I was lying.”

Sam stepped inside and closed the door. “We finished our analysis of P3X-184.”

The planet where he’d gone missing. “Did you find anything?” He already knew that the compound where he’d been held was empty, though whether that meant the Lord had died in his attempt to follow them through the gate or not, no one seemed to know.

She shrugged a little. “The device seems dormant. We couldn’t find any energy signatures, no indication of how it works.”

Daniel nodded and drew his knees up to his chest. “It was…like that when I was there too. Until it wasn’t.”

She sat gingerly on the end of the bed. He watched her wearily, half expecting his body to betray him like it had with Janet and several nurses and Jack. “Maybe if you can tell me what you were doing…?”

He made a face. He’d been trying to remember. “I was translating… documenting. The device had language that was different than the other things I’d been cataloging. I stopped, took pictures.”

He was out of sight of the Marine team that had called him in. It had been weeks since he’d been in the field, and feeling isolated and lonely. “I was leaning over it, trying to make out the words around the outer ring.”

Sam had been working on a project with some scientists on loan from Area 51. Teal’c had been off world with Bra’tac. Jack was off fishing, after their last spat over something neither of them could even remember. Daniel had come back early from a dig in Turkey to find his team was all somewhere else. He’d jumped at the chance to go out when the request came in.

“I was lonely.” He closed his eyes, not sure he’d actually said it out loud. Then he remembered. He opened his eyes and looked at her. “I was really lonely. I put my hands down on the device and I couldn’t breathe I was so lonely. Alone.” Daniel shivered and held the pillow tighter. “I missed you…Teal’c.” Jack’s had been the last image before the darkness swooped over him.

He shook his head to clear it of the overwhelming emotion. “It wasn’t real.” Just like the false love, he could feel the difference now. “It was…how they…he…it seduces you. Makes you think you’re alone…and only he can make it feel good again.”

Her hand was on his foot, burning hot. He drew in a shaky breath. His cock hardened under the pillow. He wanted. His eyes focused on her hand. He licked his lips. “Maybe you should go.” He forced his eyes away, then tried to meet her eyes to apologize.

She pulled her hand back and nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

When the door closed, he unfolded himself and stood, pacing around the small room. He’d come to in a dark place where the loneliness was overpowering, crying, aching with the need for human touch, affection. His mind was filled with rejection, with every fight he’d ever had with Jack, every disagreement with policy, every single time he’d felt alone.

He lay there alone in the dark for hours. Days, maybe.

Then _he_ came, lighting up the dark, filling the air with love, with desire. Without words he told Daniel he was beautiful, wanted, needed. He’d surrounded Daniel, moved inside him until he was lifted off his feet and his body quivered with an orgasm that seemed to last for hours.

When it was over, Hablin had come to him and given him a choice: to stay where he was loved and needed and desired, or return to those who had so callously thrown him away. 

In that state of mind there really wasn’t a choice.

Then came the cuffs and the room. In the first few hours he knew he’d made a mistake, but then the drugs were starting to work…aphrodisiacs that filled the air, his food, the water…the power of the cuffs working to lower his inhibitions. 

When the first of them came in his doors, he thought he’d fight. But he hadn’t. Daniel had melted against him, against a strong body, offered himself up, moaned like a wanton whore…and when it was done, he’d gone to _him_ and offered up his ass filled with come and was rewarded with his own orgasm, mind bending and intense…so much so that it left him weak and laying on the floor for over an hour, until someone came to help him back to his room.

He’d bedded men and women, serviced them, taken their orgasmic energy and offered it up just to get his own release, like a fix. And he’d done it to Jack. Seduced him. 

The problem was, Daniel was fairly certain he wanted it, even without the drugs, because Jack was all he could think about. He could taste him, feel Jack’s cock moving inside him. When he closed his eyes, the memory surged through him and his cock hardened even more. It was only ever Jack, never any of the others.

Daniel groaned and wrapped a hand around his cock, letting go of the fight and fisting over his cock. He gave in, leaned into the wall, Jack’s name on his lips as he came.

 

Daniel was pretty sure this was a bad idea. 

He hadn’t been alone with Jack in a while, Daniel had made sure of that, finding it easier to control when there were more people around. Jack had been there when Janet gave him a clean bill of health and released him to go home, and they’d had lunch with Teal’c and Sam in the commissary before they’d all left to go home.

Jack had offered Daniel a ride, but Daniel wasn’t sure of himself, or for that matter, of Jack’s sincerity in the offer. He could still taste the rejection when Jack pushed him away.

Which was why this was a bad idea. Daniel scratched his head as he stood on the doorstep and decided he should just go home. He was about to step off the porch when the light came on and the door opened.

“Daniel?”

He stopped and took a deep breath. “Jack.”

“Kinda late, isn’t it?”

Daniel nodded. “Sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should go.”

He dared a glance back to find Jack in nothing but a pair of faded old sweats, leaning against the door frame. “You okay?”

“Honestly?” Daniel turned. “I don’t know.”

Jack shivered, then stood up and gestured into the house. “Cold out here.”

“Yeah, okay.” Daniel ducked past him and into the house. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say. He was pretty sure opening with “I jerk off everyday thinking of you” wasn’t going to fly. He stopped in the middle of the living room. 

“Want a beer?”

Jack moved around him into the kitchen. “No, thanks.” Daniel followed him. “I wanted to talk.”

Jack turned from the refrigerator with a scowl. “I swear Daniel, if you apologize one more time, I’m going to punch you.”

Daniel shook his head. “Wasn’t planning to apologize. Not…for before.” He sighed. In fact, he wasn’t sure what he was planning. Just about anything in his head at the moment was going to get his ass kicked. “I just…wanted to make sure that we’re okay. You and me, I mean. As friends.”

Jack’s shoulders slumped a little and he was back rummaging in the fridge for his beer. When he stood, his face was set. Daniel wasn’t sure he could read it.

“Like I said before, Daniel, forget it. Just put it behind us.”

Daniel nodded, then shook his head. “What if I can’t?” He moved away from Jack, across the room to lean on the counter. 

“Can’t what?” Jack took a swig of his beer and fixed Daniel with his eyes.

Daniel fidgeted under the stare. “What if I can’t forget?”

“Give it time Daniel.” Jack said. “You were violated. It was rape.” He waved the beer around, looking anywhere but at Daniel. “No one expects you to forget right away.”

Daniel shook his head. It wasn’t rape. Not in the strictest sense. But that would derail the conversation. “Not what I meant.”

This time it was Jack who fidgeted. “What then?”

Daniel lifted his eyes from the floor. “You.”

Jack slammed back his beer, swallowing rapidly, and put the bottle on the table. “What about me?”

“The way you taste. The way your skin feels. I close my eyes and you’re there. Right there…and I can’t forget, Jack. I can’t.”

Jack sighed and scratched at his head. “Daniel.” His tone was filled with denial, with placating sounds. “Come on.” He turned away, went back to the fridge for another beer. “You don’t really mean that.”

“Yes, Jack. I think I do.” Daniel swallowed hard and exhaled, taking a step closer. “It’s all I think about. I dream about you. I…I want you.” There. He said it. Out loud.

“Daniel, please. We talked about this.”

Jack shifted, his beer bottle wavering in front of him. 

“We didn’t talk about it. We talked about everything else.” Daniel said. It was now or never. Time to take a chance. “I think maybe I’ve wanted you all along. It just took…this…to make me realize.”

Jack’s face scrunched up like he was tasting bad fish. He stared at the floor and wouldn’t look up as Daniel stepped closer. Jack’s hand shook as he raised his beer bottle to drink. Daniel crossed the last distance, his hand closing around Jack’s and pulling the bottle away just before he leaned in, their lips brushing lightly. When Jack didn’t exactly resist, Daniel pressed for more, their lips moving together. Jack stiffened. 

Jack cleared his throat, and when his lips parted slightly, Daniel ran his tongue over them, into them. He felt Jack’s body start to loosen up, took the beer bottle and set it on the table behind Jack. His arms moved around Jack, pulled him closer. “I want this.” Daniel whispered.

For a moment Jack let him hold him, not pulling away but not giving in either. When Daniel’s hands moved from his waist, palming over his hip, Jack started. “Okay…whoa there.” He held up his hands and put them on Daniel’s chest. “Kissing’s one thing…”

Daniel stepped back and Jack exhaled slowly. “I…how do I know this isn’t…just left over….” He gestured with his hands. 

“Janet said I’m fine.” Daniel said. He could tell Jack was turned on. The growing hardness that had pressed against his leg was a giveaway…and the flimsy old sweats did little to hide his interest. 

He decided the best way to handle this was to up the ante. He reached for his shirt, pulling it up and off.

“From where I’m sitting, this isn’t fine.” Jack said, grabbing at his beer again. “This is…wrong. Very wrong. So many kinds of wrong.”

Daniel put a finger on his mouth. “You’re rambling. That’s my job.” He took the finger away and kissed him. With no hesitation this time, no room for backpedaling or denying, he claimed Jack’s mouth for his own. 

While Jack was still reeling from that, Daniel reached for his cock, rubbing along its length through the worn fabric. Jack shuddered. Daniel pressed their naked chests together. This had been why _he_ had wanted Daniel, why Jack had been allowed.

“I…I’ve never…” Jack fumbled, his hands landing on Daniel’s hips.

“Yes, you have.” Daniel murmured, his lips glazing over Jack’s jaw, up to his ear. Long nights alone in the infirmary, Daniel would wake to Jack’s voice, the feeling of Jack’s hand on his arm. Never for long, and he didn’t really remember the words…just the feeling of Jack, of knowing Jack would be there, that Jack wanted to be there.

Daniel kissed his way back to Jack’s mouth. “Felt you.” Daniel opened his eyes, staring into Jack’s. There was no backing out now. He waited, watched.

Jack’s hand snaked around to the back of Daniel’s neck, pulled him forward until their foreheads were touching. “We shouldn’t.”

“Want you.” Daniel responded. He was trembling, though if it was with desire or fear he wasn’t sure.

Daniel kissed down Jack’s neck, over his shoulder, sliding down to one knee and freeing his cock from the sweats. 

“Oh. Hold on. Hold on.” Jack’s hand slid up to his head, but he didn’t actually stop him as Daniel opened his mouth and sucked him in. “Daniel…fuck… Daniel…”

For the moment, Daniel ignored the words and worked on the way Jack’s cock tasted, the way it slid over his lips and tongue, the curve, the heat. He had to make Jack understand that this was really what Daniel wanted. That it wasn’t the drugs or the cuffs or the ordeal. 

Daniel’s tongue danced over Jack’s skin, slippery and hot before he opened his throat and took nearly his whole cock into his mouth. He hummed and sucked and when he looked up, Jack’s eyes were closed, his lower lip caught in his teeth.

He grinned around the cock in his mouth, slipping one hand under his chin to fondle Jack’s balls. Jack grunted and his hips twitched. He was holding back. Daniel tongued over the slit, then down under the head and Jack’s hand fisted in Daniel’s hair. His cry of pleasure was strangled as he came, pouring hot and sweet into Daniel’s mouth.

“Fuck…sorry…” 

Daniel was wiping his mouth, licking the come from his lips. He smiled as he stood. “Don’t be sorry.”

Jack’s face was red. He fumbled with getting himself tucked back in. After a long, awkward silence, Jack looked up at him. “I guess that means we’re fucked as friends.”

“Or just fucking friends.” Daniel said with a grin. 

Jack shook his head. “You sure you don’t want a beer?”

“Yeah, okay. One. Then I should let you get back to sleep.”

“Like either one of us are sleeping tonight.” Jack countered, handing him the beer.

“This isn’t going to get weird, is it?”

Jack chuckled as he sank into the chair by the table. “I think it already is pretty damn weird, Daniel.”


End file.
